fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Singapur
Singapur ist eine Stadt an der südlichen Spitze der Halbinsel Malaysia. Der Name „Singapur“ entstammt der indischen Sprache Sanskrit und bedeutet „Löwenstadt“ (Singha = Löwe, Pura = Stadt) und beruht auf einer Legende, nach der ein hinduistischer Prinz aus Sumatra, der eine buddhistische Javanerin geheiratet hatte, in politischen Wirren in diese Gegend gekommen war und im dichten Dschungel einen Löwen gesehen haben wollte – obwohl es dort keine Löwen gibt und er vermutlich einen Tiger gesehen hatte (aber Raubkatze ist Raubkatze, ob mit oder ohne dekorative Streifen). Die geheimnisvolle Stadt Singapur besteht aus vielen Wasserläufen, die von zahlreichen Brücken überquert werden, grob gezimmerten, windschiefen Hütten und wacklig wirkenden größeren Gebäuden. Sie wird von einem bunten Völkergemisch bewohnt, unter denen Chinesen in der Überzahl zu sein scheinen. Chinesen gelten – im Gegensatz zu Europäern dieser Zeit – als ausgesprochen reinlich, und so gibt es auch diverse Badehäuser, die der Reinlichkeit dienen. Eines davon hat aber auch einen Besitzer, dem schmutzige Geschäfte keineswegs zuwider sind: Sao Feng, Piratenfürst von Singapur und dem Südchinesischen Meer. In diesem äußerlich eher unscheinbar wirkenden Haus befindet sich das Hauptquartier dieses Unterweltkönigs. Geschichte Am Ende der Welt In Am Ende der Welt beabsichtigen Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann und Hector Barbossa, Sao Feng, den Piratenfürsten von Singapur und dem Südchinesischen Meer aufzusuchen. Sie benötigen ein Schiff und eine Crew, sowie Kartenmaterial für die Route zum Entferntesten Tor, über das nur Sao Feng verfügt. Weil sie annehmen, dass Sao Feng die nötige Karte nicht herausgeben wird, macht Will sich getrennt von den anderen auf, um die Mao Kun Karte zu stehlen. Elizabeth und Hector verabreden ein Treffen mit dem Piratenfürsten in dessen Badehaus in Singapur. Für den Fall, dass das Treffen nicht so glatt verläuft, wie sie es sich vorstellen, dringen Gibbs, Marty, Pintel und Ragetti unterstützt von Tia Dalma als „Untergrundkommando“ durch die Kanalisation in die Kellerräume des Badehauses ein, um im Notfall Hilfe leisten zu können. Bevor Elizabeth und Hector den eigentlichen Baderaum betreten, müssen sie sämtliche Waffen abgeben. Elizabeths weite Kleidung erweist sich dabei als ausgesprochen praktisch für ein umfangreiches Waffenarsenal, doch Tai Huang sorgt dafür, dass sie alles ablegen muss, was dazu dienen könnte, auch nur einen verschämten Dolch zu beherbergen. Elizabeth bleibt deshalb nur ein kurzes Hemd … Als sie eintreten, ist Will Turner bereits anwesend, wenn auch wesentlich unfreiwilliger. Er ist Gefangener von Sao Feng, nachdem ihn Fengs von Schlaflosigkeit geplagter Onkel in der Nacht zuvor dabei erwischt hat, dass er die Mao Kun Karte aus dem Tempel des besagten Onkels stehlen wollte. Barbossa hat alle Piratenfürsten zur Versammlung zum Hohen Rat aufgerufen. Er erinnert Feng an seine Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Rat, da er selbst ein Piratenfürst ist. Sao Feng ist über den versuchten Diebstahl der Karte verärgert und zögert mit einer Zusage, an der Versammlung teilzunehmen. Als er erfährt, dass seine Besucher die Absicht haben, Jack Sparrow aus Davy Jones' Locker zu befreien, reagiert er wütend. Weder Barbossas noch Elizabeths Überredungskunst, selbst Wills Ehrlichkeit hinsichtlich ihres Zieles reichen nicht aus, um Sao Feng von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Erst, als die East India Trading Company das Badehaus angreift, sieht Feng sich gezwungen, mit Barbossa und seinen Gefährten gemeinsame Sache zu machen – allerdings nur vordergründig. Während der wilden Schlacht, die in allen Gassen, Kanälen und auf den Brücken Singapurs tobt, versucht Sao Feng, Will zu töten. Will kann ihn abwehren und dem Piratenfürsten in einer privaten Verhandlung ein Schiff, eine Crew und die Seekarten abhandeln. Er selbst will die Black Pearl, um seinen Vater von der Flying Dutchman holen zu können. Dafür will er ihm Jack Sparrow ausliefern, sofern sie ihn aus dem Locker befreit haben. Sao Feng ist damit einverstanden, gibt die erbetenen Dinge und dazu noch das Versprechen, den karibischen Piraten den Rücken zu decken, damit sie entkommen können. Außerhalb der gezeigten Szenen verhandelt Sao Feng anschließend mit Mercer, dem er gegen Herausgabe der Black Pearl zusagt, die karibischen Piraten an die East India Trading Company auszuliefern. Von ihm erfährt Mercer auch von der Existenz der neun „Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen“ und dem geplanten Treffen der Piratenfürsten. Hinter den Kulissen In diversen – vor allem englischen – Quellen wird immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass die Erwähnung von Singapur für die Zeit im 18. Jh. ein Anachronismus sei, weil Singapur erst 1819 gegründet wurde. Dabei ist allerdings zu berücksichtigen, dass diese „Gründung“ die englische Kolonisierung darstellt. Der Platz, an dem sich Singapur befindet, ist seit dem 7. Jh. besiedelt gewesen. Zwar wohnten unmittelbar vor der englischen Kolonisierung lediglich etwa zwanzig Familien dort, es existierte aber. Interessanterweise war Singapur vor der englischen Kolonisierung bereits ein Handelsplatz – und eine Zuflucht für Seeräuber … Unter diesem Aspekt ist die Erwähnung und Verwendung von Singapur als Schauplatz in Pirates of the Caribbean gewiss nicht anachronistisch. Allenfalls die massive Anwesenheit von Truppen der East India Trading Company kann als nicht zeitgemäß bezeichnet werden. Das Singapur-Set ist eines der wenigen Studio-Sets, die für Schauplätze verwendet wurden, die eigentlich unter freiem Himmel sein sollten. Es wurde in der Halle 12 der Universal-Studios in Hollywood aufgebaut und umfasste ein 25 mal 45 Meter (80 mal 130 Fuß) großes Becken, das 1 Meter (3½ Fuß) tief war, sowie 40 einzelne Bauten, die im Becken oder an dessen Rand erstellt wurden. Nach den Extras (Produktionsdesign Rick Heinrichs) der DVD bzw. Blu-Ray wählte Heinrichs für die Gestaltung eine Mischung aus chinesischer und malaiischer Kultur, weil Singapur nach seinen Worten an einem Kreuzungspunkt der asiatischen Einflüsse liegt und deshalb von allen dort vorkommenden Kulturen beeinflusst wurde. Die Marktstände wurden sowohl mit Dekorationsmaterial in Gestalt von Krabben, Langusten und Fischen ausgestattet, es waren aber auch echte Fische und Krustentiere darunter; die Gewürze, so Heinrichs, waren echt. Alles zusammen förderte eine fast naturgetreue südostasiatische Atmosphäre, die auch vom Wasser und den Blitzaggregaten unterstützt wurde. Das Badehaus war eine Herausforderung für sich, weil es doppelstöckig war (oben die Badelandschaft, unten der Heizungsraum). Die Bodendielen wurden per Hand gesägt, um durch ein unregelmäßiges Äußeres ein natürliches Ambiente sicherzustellen. Ebenso wurden die Wasserbottiche mit der Stichsäge auf alt getrimmt und in den ausgesägten Stellen Deko-Pilze angebracht. Die Pilze hatten es Heinrichs nach den Extras der DVD/Blu-Ray sehr angetan. Er fand immer noch Stellen, an denen sich noch ein paar Pilze gut machten. Singapur wird sowohl in Fluch der Karibik als auch Fluch der Karibik 2 erwähnt, erscheint aber nur in Am Ende der Welt. Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort in Asien Kategorie:Ort in Am Ende der Welt